womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Astrid Joosten
Astrid Joosten Maria Bernadette ( Beverwijk , March 22 1958 ) is a Dutch presenter , writer and actress . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Private *2 Television programs *3 Radio *4 Books *5 Theater *6 Film *7 Trivia Biography [ edit ] Astrid Joosten studied Spanish language and literature at the University of Amsterdam . During her studies she worked as an announcer at the VARA . Hereinafter also took small presentation work: among other weather woman In Koos of Koos Postema to courses Teleac . In 1987 she moved to the TROS . That began in 1988 its first success: Jongbloed and Joosten , together with Jaap Jongbloed . In 1990 she was Marcel van Dam brought back to the VARA. The program In the News , with Paul Witteman , was not a great success. Since 1991 Joosten presents the broadcast by VARA quiz Two to twelve . In addition, she presented Anno Joosten (1995), the show of a lifetime (1996-2000), Eye to Eye (2001), that we look at (2004), Sixteen million Judges (2006) and The Garden of Joosten (2007). The latter program was a new version of Sixteen Million Judges . From the summer of 2009, Joosten presents the program all about money . In the second quarter of 2011, she started the satirical consumer program Kanniewaarzijn . In 2011, Joosten also had a guest role in See She Flies as himself. In 2005, Joosten played a role as himself in the film off screen by director Peter Kuijpers . Joosten since 2003 ambassador for the National Epilepsy Fund . It supports the fund with fund-raising and promotional activities. Meanwhile, she is also qualified viticulturist . Private [ edit ] Joosten was a number of years married to writer and director Jack Gadellaa . From 2000 until his death in September 2012 she was married to former Solution keyboardist and composerWillem Ennes . Television programs [ edit ] For VARA : *announcer (1983-1987) *Just a Summer Night (1983) *Koos (1984-1986) (with Koos Postema ) *Three Women (1986-1987) (with Marjolijn Uitzinger and Ati Dijckmeester ) *Guest at Table Live (1987, single) (with Joop van Zijl , Sonja Barend , Martine Bijl and Bart Peeters ) *In the News (1990-1991) (with Paul Witteman ) *Finds Netherlands (1987, single) *Help the Russians through the winter (1990, single) *Two of twelve (1991-present) *VARA's load show (1991) *Gala Show 75 (1991, single) *The load show (1992) *Holland Casino Scheveningen Festival (1992, single) *Seduction (1992-1993) *Forever Christmas (1992, single) *3 for Novib (1993, 1998, 1999) *Four Novib (1994, 1997) *Give South Africa a fair chance (1994, single) (with Paul Witteman ) *Personality (1994) *The old news show (1994, single) (with Jack Spijkerman ) *Anno Joosten (1995) *The show of your life (1996-2000) *I-you-he-we-you-she (2000) *Someone Must Know It (2000) *Eye to Eye (2001-2003) *Tell me A, B or C (2004) *Two twelve Junior (2004-2005) *Judges 16 million (2005-2006) *Court Joosten (2007-2008) *Everything revolves around money (2009-2010) *Kanniewaarzijn (2011-present) For Teleac : *Ni Hao - Chinese Language and Culture (1986) *Name in Peace (1986) *Feduco (course load) (1987) For the NIS : *1987th National Song (1987, single) *National Contest 1988 (the 1,988th, once) For the TROS : *Gala Golden Calf (1987, single) *Hi, TROS (1988) *Jongbloed & Joosten (1988-1990) *More opportunity for women (1988, single) *Bunch Triviant (1988-1989) Radio [ edit ] *Line 3 (VARA, 1983) *TV news (TROS, 1988) *Tacks (VARA, 1993) Books [ edit ] *Forbidden Love (2002) *We look at (2004) (with Ruud van Marion) *Impossible Loves (2010) *Crazy Wine (2007) (with Thérèse Boer ) *Cooking with Two for Twelve (2008) (with Ruud van Marion) *Women love wine (2008) (with Thérèse Boer ) Theater [ edit ] *La Bloemens Christmas Show (2005 & 2006) Movie [ edit ] *Off Screen (2005) (role: himself) *Nicholas and Puzzle 5 December (2011) (role: mother) Category:1958 births